


道成肉身

by naou233



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naou233/pseuds/naou233
Relationships: 白敬亭/井柏然
Kudos: 8





	道成肉身

道成肉身

白敬亭多希望能够回到距今三百多万年的公元前，在原始社会中像个类人猿一样肤浅而直接地考虑事情，那么他只要不断地、或说疯狂地向他的露西求爱，就足以为人类开辟一条生命脉络，跟随时间长河缓慢流淌汇聚成数不胜数的顶点，甚至就能将自身的血脉灌输进任何一个人类的生命系统。

白敬亭希望能够这样，如此一来是否在当今社会城市角落一隅，匍匐在他身下喘息的井柏然也能受到他这一名先辈来自于血液的感应，而不用像他当下这样，毫无头绪地探究着艰深又无用的问题。

井柏然的眼睛被他用从对方身上抽下的领带蒙住了，不过对方看似极为享受这种黑暗的约束，当白敬亭的手指描画起面前领带覆盖下仍旧突显的眉骨，他能感受到自己凌驾于井柏然面孔之上的手心被对方伸出舌头舔湿了，而井柏然鼻梁上细密的汗珠也晕染着他的掌纹。直到对方的呼吸终于在高潮的余韵中平复下来，白敬亭的手仍然没舍得从井柏然的脸上离开，可惜的是，他射精后疲软下去的阴茎已然从对方尚且张合着的肠道里滑出。

他们俩各自身上都是汗，而相贴的皮肤更是黏在了一起，井柏然还抱着他承载着他的重量，因此他们下腹之间由井柏然发泄的精液造成的黏腻感同样挥之不去。这场性事是怎么来的？白敬亭在头脑中慢吞吞地寻找源头，他移开歇在对方脸上的手，手背触及地毯柔软的绒毛，于是开始隐隐担忧起井柏然会责怪他弄脏了对方新买的地毯。接着，白敬亭记起，这是这场性事的一部分原因。

兀自回顾着起因，白敬亭仍旧没有从井柏然的怀抱中脱离，只是沉下头靠在井柏然瑟缩的颈窝，嘴唇触碰到对方因为紧拥着他的动作而更为顶起锁骨，为舌尖味蕾又添加了一份沉甸甸的咸味。

“我想看你，白。”井柏然说话的时候，白敬亭切近地感受着对方胸腔和咽喉的震颤，“我能看你了吗？”其实，井柏然大可以自己动手摘除那条覆于眼窝之上的束缚，在之前的任何一个时间点他都可以这样做，而他却没有，仅仅是沉浸在这一并非情趣意味而又无限与之接近的行为中，甚而还要在这时候征询白敬亭的同意。估摸不清到底由于哪一点，白敬亭耸动着肩膀笑出声音，喷吐而出的热气全都击打在口鼻之前的皮肤上，也让他自己觉得热。

白敬亭抽离出井柏然的怀抱支起身，顺带牵引着对方的手臂，将井柏然也拉坐起来，单手便解开了对方脑后已然松动的领带活扣。他眼前那双眼睛露出真容，反复开启闭合适应着光线，上下睫毛被生理性泪水搅得糊在一起，随即又被井柏然用手揉搓了两把，最终带着水光朝他看来。这让他一时间又感觉到下腹燥热，阴茎也再次在井柏然绽开的笑容里膨胀充盈，他曲起一条腿掩住自己的生理反应，在对方凑近朝他递吻之前，问道：“那你刚才想象别人在操你了吗？”

他的问题还没问完，井柏然就笑了一声，而之前那个近在眼前的吻也一起消失了踪影。井柏然一面笑一面揩了把自己的小腹，在他眼前佯作出一副嫌弃的样子，进而把手里那点儿黏不拉几的液体全都蹭在白敬亭身上。井柏然摇了摇头，不知是因为他的提问，还是当真展现着被汗水精液裹了全身的不适。

所幸，井柏然的手又绕到了白敬亭颈后，为他复习着吻的模式和温度。白敬亭本来不想回应这个吻，大概答案才比较重要，但当他们唇舌相接的时候，白敬亭再也顾不上去想那些自己问出来的无聊问题了。他们变换着脑袋倾斜的角度，交相舔弄着彼此的齿列和舌苔，口腔黏膜勾引着白敬亭意图将对方拆吃入腹的欲望，他扣紧了井柏然的后脑勺，剥夺着怀中人呼吸，也想剥夺对方的一切。要是他们真的是原始人，而井柏然就是他的露西，要是这样就好了，白敬亭想得浑噩，阴茎也涨得发烫。

当井柏然终于将他推开，大口汲取着氧气，白敬亭依旧意犹未尽，并且想要尽快再来一次，这次他得好好看着井柏然的脸，尤其是井柏然的眼睛，让对方的瞳孔里只映射着他的形象，或者，他恨不得自己就钻进井柏然的眼睛里，成为对方虹膜上的一个斑点也好，长此以往地占据井柏然的视线。

“你的问题太蠢了，我根本想不到别人。”井柏然回答着他，“我只在想象你，想象你会干什么、会怎么摸我，你没发现我在发抖吗，看不到的时候好像——”井柏然再次向他望来的眼神迷蒙又真切，其中萦绕着纵生的情欲，这使得白敬亭下意识滚了滚喉结，他应当了解井柏然的这个“好像”之后会跟随什么，就像他应当看到了井柏然下眼睑那颗泪痣似乎就是“你”字的着重号注点。

井柏然没让那句话说完，他用双手遮住了脸，哎哟叫了一声躺倒下去，嘴里还念着：“白敬亭，你为什么偏要我说这种话啊。”随后像是自暴自弃地拍起了地板，由于隔着那块长毛地毯，每一声都闷里闷气的。

正当白敬亭要把井柏然拖起来去洗澡的时候，对方的动作停下来，忽地睁大眼睛像是想起了什么似的弹起坐正，井柏然说：“哦，还有，我有在想这条地毯买得很值，你知不知道它好软。”

也是因为这句话，白敬亭总算能放任自己的笑声了，他朝井柏然翻了个白眼，径自捞起对方沁着汗的胳膊肘直往浴室里走，站起来的同时，他问井柏然那要不要把你家我家铺满地毯，井柏然说你在做梦吗，然后他说那就随身携带好了毕竟我在哪里都想上你，井柏然又说原来你这么饥渴啊，因此他说你第一天知道吗，井柏然则说这对年轻人是好事。

白敬亭觉得这好滑稽，当然，滑稽的并非这一连串他与井柏然之间的对答，滑稽的是自己才对，滑稽的是先前这场性事的开端，滑稽的是：白敬亭忽然发现他们原本就可以肤浅又直接地考虑事情，而却在半个多钟之前自以为是地活得像个务必全知全能的未来科技产品。

这场性事大致是以一个吻开启的。

井柏然坐在地毯上向白敬亭炫耀着自己的新鲜收集品，并拍了拍身边的位置想要让白敬亭的屁股也从沙发上挪下来。白敬亭从善如流地领情顺从了这份邀请，他坐到井柏然身边，尚且能嗅到对方身上残留的柑橘调香水味。

他们刚一起从外面回到井柏然家中，十分巧合在这之前他们在机场外面碰到，对了对彼此的时间便决定一同共度良宵。那时，井柏然穿着那套上一个行程里还没来得及换下来的西装内搭，连领带也没摘，只换了件宽松的针织外套披着，下半身倒是换了条过分修身的黑裤子，白敬亭看着对方梳得一丝不苟的、就连坐了趟飞机照旧潇洒的发型，就听到对方笑盈盈地问他吃个饭吗。

等到了井柏然家里，也就顾不上吃饭了，毕竟最开始他们俩眼神对在一起就清楚吃不吃饭也就和其他日常问题没两样，是个代替着单独相处时光的暗号，如同当白敬亭坐到井柏然身旁之后对方轻巧地扯松领带的动作一样，也如同他们看向对方之后井柏然自觉或不自觉舔抿嘴唇的姿态一样；他们不约而同朝彼此靠近，一个吻也就自然而然地产生了。

白敬亭和井柏然接过不少吻了，也拥抱过无数次，早在他们成为能够接吻的关系之前，他们便交换过各种各样的拥抱，而直到这些拥抱转变含义裹挟情欲应运而生出一个又一个亲吻的现在，他们还没有尝试太多次更进一步的身体接触。一部分是因为不论是他还是井柏然实在太忙，就连碰头的机会都少之又少，更别说是上床了，而另一部分则是由于在先前几次肉体交合里逐步爬升至白敬亭头脑中疑问，面对井柏然积极主动的投怀送抱，他重新开始思索：为什么是我？

问出声音来的时候，就连白敬亭也感觉自己像是个三流电视剧里无理取闹的男女主角，但他问得厚颜无耻：“为什么是我？换成别人你也会这样吗井柏然？”问话的同时，白敬亭把井柏然那只在他胸膛上探索的手扯下来，带着那只手去往对方胯间，隔着裤子布料揉捏起那条显露出形状的阴茎。

“我不知道——”井柏然垂着头，说得断断续续。他不知道，白敬亭想着，随即把井柏然的上半身按倒下去，他松开了井柏然的手。因此井柏然的两条胳膊来到他背后搂住了他，但很快就为了配合他给对方解皮带褪除下身包裹的行径，从而支在地上挺起了腰。他不知道，白敬亭忿忿地又想了一遍，也把自己身上的衣服裤子脱了个干净，等到他第三次对自己复述井柏然的回答的时候，他们已经赤条条又蓄势待发地呈在彼此眼前了，而他手中则是刚从井柏然白衬衫衣领下抽取而出的领带。

井柏然挥着手：“你可别想把我绑起来。”这倒提醒了白敬亭，他还真就想把眼前人捆绑住，就绑在他身边，旋即就被身前手臂拢住了，井柏然倾身起来跨坐在他的大腿上，脚后跟抵在他的尾椎骨，他们的阴茎蹭在一起，也顶着各自与彼此的小腹。白敬亭觉得他被抱得好紧，似乎井柏然天生就是他身体的一部分，从来也不曾剥离过。空气里柑橘清香若有似无，井柏然湿热的吐息播撒在他的耳根：“绑起来就不好抱你了。”

白敬亭还在生着闷气，丝毫没有因井柏然的甜言蜜语而动摇，更不想搭井柏然的话。他握着井柏然的腰，将他们的脸间隔开一段距离，于是井柏然的手便从他背后滑落，沿着肋骨游走至胸前，划过腹部肌肉线条降在鼠蹊处，最终把他们俩勃起的东西一同握在了手中，上下摩擦撸动起来。白敬亭没有去看面前那张注定写满了诱惑的脸，却止不住交叠的低喘声灌进耳朵，他平复着下腹的躁动，趁井柏然不注意就用那条被他捏皱的领带蒙住了对方的眼睛，并且手疾眼快地在对方脑后打上个结。

井柏然的动作立刻停滞住了，嘴里骂了句脏话，白敬亭嗤笑了一声，他才是有脏话要骂的人：“井柏然，你不是不知道吗？”说着，白敬亭带倒了坐在他怀里的人，把井柏然俯身按在地毯上。虽说井柏然仍旧在那儿抗议着，但还是在白敬亭贴近过去的时候，张开两条腿使得白敬亭的腹股沟轻轻巧巧便和对方的臀缝靠在了一起。他用硬挺的阴茎在井柏然的囊袋和会阴之间来回磨蹭，自觉恶劣至极：“那你要不要想象一下是别人在操你？”

白敬亭没有听到井柏然的回答，同样的，井柏然那些劈头盖脸的夹杂着脏字的推拒之词也告一段落，他只听到一串摸不清底细的笑声，接着他把控着对方腰杆的手腕被井柏然向后探来的手握住了；眼前的背脊线条被领带的垂尾掩盖，只剩下塌陷的腰窝在上下起伏。井柏然说：“那你怎么还不开始啊蠢货。”

就在白敬亭即将抽出手发狠拍击对方并没多少肉的屁股的那一刻，他又听到井柏然说：“我真搞不懂你在想什么，我喜欢你还不够明显吗？你他妈再不开始你就软到死吧。”井柏然的诅咒收尾的瞬间，白敬亭的脑子连同身下那话儿都搏动了一下，他把那只手抽出来，而井柏然则顺应着他的举动压低肩膀撑起腰线并将腿打得更开了一点。

白敬亭用手指抚摩起井柏然穴口的褶皱，他几乎就像这么直接捅进去，他那件东西正与诅咒内容全然相反硬得发疼，也不难察觉到，伏在他身下的人一样渴望将他容纳进自己的身体里，更不难察觉到，井柏然前半句话所述，都是真的。白敬亭知道井柏然喜欢自己，他也喜欢井柏然，他们两情相悦才走到了当下这一步，白敬亭也确信井柏然相当喜欢自己，不然他现下里的所作所为也不会在装模作样的推挡之后被全盘接受了；他只是想知道，假使不是他，现在和井柏然干这桩事的会不会就是其他人，那么井柏然是不是也同样依恋渴求又感应体会着他人的温度；他想知道这个——这个毫无意义的假设命题，仿佛就是那条蒙住了井柏然视线的领带，也让他陷在黑暗里，他也搞不懂他在杞人忧天什么鬼东西，明明当那些拥抱、亲吻、肉体关系和爱情、恋人、精神联系未曾在他生命里停留驻扎之时，他尚还自认洒脱、无拘无束且只在当下的时点过生活，到底是什么让他开始迟疑、畏首畏尾以及发自内心想成为原始人呢？

“你有没啥润滑的东西？”白敬亭最终发问，井柏然则极不耐烦地翻过身来，有意无意在他胸口踢了一脚，他捏住那只脚腕，又在对方念叨着你真的没救了的时候，探手在眼前对方半软下去的阴茎上撸了两把，从而收获到井柏然哼着气回应他的关于润滑剂所在的指引。要不是白敬亭逃得快，恐怕还要被井柏然再踢一脚，因为对方正仰躺在地上试图摸索着手指去到身后亲自动手扩张，嘴里还闷闷不乐地控诉着他：我败给你了你给我去死吧。

然而，不消五分钟，井柏然似乎就彻底遗忘了方才的厌嫌之情，只顾得上拱着腰趴伏在白敬亭身下。白敬亭塞在井柏然口中搅弄的手指使得其中泄露的喘息低不可闻，津液顺着他的指节滑过手掌最终滴落至地毯晕出一片碍眼的深色水渍，而白敬亭的另一只手也同样折磨着身下人的后穴黏膜，配合着润滑，白敬亭三根手指打着弯在井柏然的终于松软下来的肠道里开合进出。白敬亭胸膛贴着井柏然发着颤的背脊，无论他哪一个动作都能引发这副脊梁的颤动，而他勃发的阴茎也是如此，正亟待闯入怀中人任一处高温的黏膜中，受其包裹，恣意吞吐，由是能将他带给井柏然的颤动也带给他自己。

白敬亭在接连遭受到井柏然牙齿的轻咬后抽出戏弄着对方舌尖的手指，他挺起身，那只湿淋淋的手便顺着井柏然背部肌肤来到腰侧，划出一路粼粼的水光，而井柏然的呢喃因此清晰起来，带着抽噎的鼻音像是在催促他尽快将其占有。这份邀请与白敬亭当前的想法不谋而合，他恋恋不舍地将那几根按压在由对方指导而寻获的前列腺上的手指抽离，握在自己那件全凭对方形容姿态而变得又烫又硬的东西根部，一面把控着眼前颤颤巍巍的腰线，一面朝泛着隐约的红的温柔乡贯穿进去。

他一口气插到了底，引发出井柏然的一声抽气，他感到无法形容的爽快，甚至感觉那根分明已经无法再胀大的阴茎也跟着又鼓胀了几分。他来不及等待井柏然多作适应了，当他做着这些只关乎于原始本能的事，他也只想成为一个原始人，他拢着那副看似脆弱不堪的腰，也感受到井柏然从内而外的迎合，他的阴茎被覆上来的软肉挤压着，而陷于情动之中的井柏然则缓缓撑着自己将下半身与他贴得更近。

如果说白敬亭脑中还能存在什么多余的念头，他还真找到一个，就在他晃动着腰杆不停向井柏然召唤着他的肠道发起进攻的时候，或是在他有余裕找到井柏然吐着沾湿了他整只手前液的阴茎的时候，又或是在井柏然倒下肩膀而发出的带着哭腔的呻吟不绝于耳的时候，白敬亭想，他多希望自己确确实实就是个原始人，他已经找到他的露西了，他也已经决定他要不断地、近乎疯狂地对他的露西求爱了，也已经准备好向他的露西无休无止地交付和索取了。

白敬亭闭上眼睛，因此他的世界只剩下汹涌而来的快感与漫无边际的黑暗，他猜想，被他蒙住了双眼的井柏然将会是同样的感受。他们汗滴着汗、肉贴着肉、喘息混合着喘息、舒爽揉捏着舒爽，他们是一体的。在黑暗中，白敬亭用每一回顶进深处的支点驾驭着一具肉身，同样地，承于他身下的那副躯体每一丝细微的举动、每一声破碎的吟哼无不驾驭着白敬亭的神志；而白敬亭十分清楚，也再也无法抓取到哪怕一个其他的形象了，不管是溯回原始社会，还是潜入黑暗深渊，这具肉身、这副躯体——他的露西——只会是井柏然。

再次睁眼时，白敬亭停下动作，扯着井柏然的大腿根示意对方翻过身来，在对方惊慌的呼声后，他终于能看到井柏然蹭红了的肩头以及井柏然向上伸出于虚空中抓捕着他的手。他的腰被对方用小腿有气无力地环住，因此他倾下身坠进眼前那个渴望着自己的怀抱里，井柏然似乎在对他说着什么，但他正尝试着再次将自己纳进对方湿润又紧致的肠道里，并没能把那句话听清，倒是能将夹在他们两腹之间井柏然冒出水来的阴茎体悟得千真万确。

井柏然仰着脸，领带之下的那片面颊浮现出不寻常的红，而微张着的嘴巴则在每一回白敬亭往里顶弄的时候，源源不断地掉落出旖旎的音节。白敬亭朝那两片嘴唇吻上去，于是那些对他来说艳情十足的音节便灌进他的嗓子里，跟由气体进入血液，伴随循环供给脑中，如同在他下腹堆积的快感一样在他的意识里炸裂开来。

换气的间隙里，白敬亭好像听到井柏然呜咽在嗓子里的一句给我，这让他不由自主地头皮发麻，反复顶撞着对方肠道内壁的家伙也像是得了信号一般，搏动着朝更深处喷吐精液。可是，白敬亭一点儿也不想射，换句话说，他大概想永远在井柏然的怀抱里保持射精的姿态，把对方灌满，将对方体内的每一处、每一个脏器、每一根血管都填充进他的东西，烙上无法卸除的印章。更进一步说，白敬亭多想永远都只当个原始人，永远都只做肤浅而直接的事情，相反，再也不用去惦记那些愚蠢透顶又纠缠不休的假设性命题。

高潮后神志回笼，白敬亭再次碰了碰井柏然的嘴唇，对方捧着他的脸也还在喘着气，接着，他的脑袋被井柏然按进颈窝，他听到对方用低哑的几乎是气若游丝的声音不太连贯地吐字：“听，话好吗——”井柏然的手指梳进他的发丛，似乎是在为他馈赠安抚，“是你，我，我才会这，样啊。”

连不成串的句子终末那几个字低不可闻，全然只留下潜伏的气音，但白敬亭听到了，甚至叠对进几分钟前的记忆里，他也已经听过一遍了，就是那句跑进他耳朵却没能好好拾取的话；当他退化变作原始人，他的露西便已经告诉过他了。

顺理成章，他们在浴室里又做了一次。

白敬亭把井柏然拉进浴缸里泡澡，而他们那些花费在盥洗台前牵牵扯扯的亲昵行为，正好在无知无觉中为他们在浴缸里蓄够半池水。井柏然一条小腿挂在浴缸外面，而另一条腿则勾着白敬亭的腰，他们一边交换着亲吻一边交换着分不清来处的热，每一次白敬亭抽出又贯入的时候总也把热水一同送进井柏然体内，井柏然在吻的停顿之间和他说这好难受，又在白敬亭退出的瞬间把他揽得更近又和他说这好舒服。

于是，白敬亭再也分不清哪一句是真话，哪一句又是假话，就像他同样分不清他们身上漾起的究竟是汗还是水、他们之间游走的红到底来自于情热还是水温。他只是不停地楔进井柏然的身体里，从而感受着接纳他全部情欲的那具躯体，像个原始人；与此同时，他观赏品评着井柏然虚无眼神中唯一的焦点，也聆听体味着对方断续的呼吸和话语，他读得到其中蕴藏的东西，肤浅而直接，就像他想要的那样，他更应该读懂那些东西的内在含义，虽然他抽不出空来思考，但他就是懂了，毕竟他是由多少个世纪进化而来的高智能物种，他有直立行走的肉身和充沛丰沃的心智，他是个现代人。

他们抱在一起先后高潮，又在高潮后离不开对方的嘴唇。井柏然说他好晕可是一点都不想动，白敬亭问那也得洗干净我才能抱你去卧室，井柏然说我怕了卧室了，白敬亭问为什么，井柏然便不知所谓地笑了一声随后说你好像真的不会满足，白敬亭也笑起来，他想他有必要让井柏然把那个刺耳的“好像”去掉。

白敬亭的露西也是个现代人，因此他们才能凭借语言交流、依靠肢体沟通。白敬亭不知道公元前的露西能否明白什么是爱情，恐怕不能；但他能明白，显然，井柏然也明白，所以，他在爱情里收获恐慌，又在恐慌中寻得良药。 

原始社会是何种风貌白敬亭无法亲自领会，不过，他看着井柏然的眼睛，那里就映着自己并正在向所呈现的影像讨要下一个吻，井柏然收回那条挂在池外的腿将他完全包环起来，他们贴在一起的绵软下去的阴茎因此被浴缸里搅动的水抚慰着，该说这一切肤浅还是深刻呢，白敬亭没有定论，他仅仅毫无缘故地感应到，此刻遥远时空中的山川河流冰雪海滩荒漠赤地正在这一隅还原。

接吻之前，井柏然对自己几秒钟前的话作出评论，于是白敬亭听到他的露西来自于当今世代的声音：“虽然这也不赖。”

Fin.


End file.
